


Be careful what you wish for

by TheVortexCZ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Cringe, Fluff, Gen, I can write, I wont update often, Im bad at this tag thing, No Smut, Pretty sad, Reader isnt a character, Sans is like... really sad, You cant write, and people die, english is not my first language, like undertale, my writing is shit, shut up, they/them pronouns for Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVortexCZ/pseuds/TheVortexCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, make the resets stop..." he wished under the stars, that are just imposters.<br/>"I can't do this anymore..." but the stars listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been so long since Sans last wished to these rocks. He stopped when he understood that his wishes were never going to become true. Or, rather stay true.

When he was younger, before the resets even began, he had only one wish. To see the stars one day.  
Now he was here with a new wish.

"Please... Just make the resets stop... I can't take this anymore." he whispered to the ceiling. One of the echoflowers started repeating his wish, over, and over again. It was like a bad joke, but it wasn't even funny. Tears poured down Sans' face like waterfalls, heh, waterfalls in the waterfall...

He got up and walked down the cave, where he saw a good shortcut to Snowdin.

The kid reseted again. He way back in Snowdin, back without stars. Oh well. The kid hadn't shown any murderous intent when he was around, so maybe it would all work out well. Again.

He got through the shorcut and immediately heard the cruch of snow under his feet.

This was a great one. Just behind their house.

Sans got to the front door, opened it and walked right in.

"Pap, bro, I'm home!" he yelled into the cold empty house.  
"Bro? Papyrus?" a terrible feeling started chewing up Sans' stomach. Pretty impresive feat for not having one.  
"Bro... This ain't funny..." he said as he walked into the kitchen and he froze. There was a container of spaghetti and a sticky note on it. Deja vú hit Sans like a truck and he finally understood the feeling in his gut. He was gone for at least an hour, and before he left Papyrus was gonna fight the human.

He knew from some of the other timelines why this container with a sticky note that read 'FOR YOU, SANS, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT AT GRILLBYS' was still here and not in the fridge. Normally, Papyrus would return home to put it in the fridge for Sans.  
He sat down as blue, big tears poured down his face.

\-----

That human killed Papyrus. It wasn't the first time that happened, but it was still pretty irritating. Flowey was watching, as the kid walked through the waterfall. Flowey was so sick of this kids bullshit.  
He hated when somebody else was playing with time.

The kid seemed to be listening to some of the echo flowers, like they would have something new to say. But right after he giggled at that kids stupity, the kid froze, their neutral expression going away for just a little moment... Then it returned and the child turned away and walked down the path.

Flow was curious about what the echo flower was repeating, but when he got to it, there was only a silent chuckle, that sent shivers down his stem.

\-----

"So... Overall, you are a pretty bad person, kiddo." 

The bright light coming from outside the window was shining on his face. It was a beatiful day outside. Sans shrugged.

"But, ya know... Not as bad as you could have been. Thats progress." The kids smile was starting to creep Sans out.

He had his brothers scarf around his neck. Undyne was dead too. He tried to warn Alphys to not even try to send Mettaton, but he went on his own. He hadn't seen Alphys since. 

Not like any of this will matter after the RESET, so he can just get this over with.

"Look, I ain't here to give you a bad time." he doesnt care enough to. "Just go... You monster." 

\-----

Asgore was dead. Sans walked in five minutes after he heard the fight was over. There was, the one and only, barrier.The giant magic wall seperating the Underground from the world. From the real stars. But Sans just couldn't care less. He took some of Asgores dust in his bony had and looked at it for a while. In the next three hours or so, there would be a reset. 

He was glad Snowdin wasn't evacuated, because now he could go to Grillbys and drink his problems away. Not like he would get any alcohol since the last time, but he could at least have some ketchup. Or he could play the 'My brother is dead, and my whole life is pointless' card on Grillby. Maybe he would give him some of the Underground alcohol then. 

\-----

The great thing about alcohol was, that it was magic. He doesnt know how it works on the surface, but here, it just left you in a good and relaxed state of mind. If you weren't a depressed skeleton with some anger issues to solve. When he was wobbled home, few of the local people gave him a sad look. Oh, right. Everybody knows Paps dead. Oh well. Sans just kinda hoped that the next reset would give him time with his bro to do something together. 

He opened the front door to their (his) house and stumbled over the treshold. The ground came hard to his face. 

"Ouch... thats gonna leave a mark... Wait it won't." he chuckled as he got up. Walking up the stairs was the worst task of the day, followed by many 'oh shit's and 'Please, dont fall's. When Sans got to his room, he just fell face forst onto the mattress and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Guess you all just already know whats the big plot twist huh? I'm bad at this writing thing. 
> 
> Yeh, this is short, but I will get to writing longer stuff soon :)

Sans woke up. And something felt off.

He got up from the bed and stretched his back. Huh. This is weird. 

He opened the door and walked out. The house was filled with light. 

Sans thought he just woke up from a nightmare before Papyrus, so he walked to the bathroom to refresh himself. Last time he woke up before Papyrus because of a terrible nightmare Papyrus almost fell down the stairs. Sans grinned. That was good times... He couldn't even remember the nightmare anymore. Oh well. 

Finally, he opened the door to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink with a mirror. Water started running and Sans just put his face under the water feeling better under the freezing sensation. He put out the water and grabbed a towel to dry his face with. As he put down the towel, Sans finnally noticed his reflection. 

He felt sick immidiately, as memories of the last day started flowing in. 

There was a piece of his nose, or what was left of it on his skull was missing. He quickly ran from the bathroom to the living room to find what he was looking for. 

There, on the floor, right in front of the door was a small piece of his skull, already dissolving into dust.

Thats what has been off. The light shinned too much. It was late afternoon already. He didn't wake up before Papyrus, because Papyrus was dead.


	3. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, shit. I'm really bad at updating this shit and I make a lot of mistakes when I'm writing. I got nobody to read my stories after me, you know? Somebody who actually understand how English works for that matter. Well, here is another chapter! I'm not even going to bother to correct the weird things in the previous chapters, because, well, I'm just too lazy for that.

  I has been over a day now. Over 24 four hours since the kid left the Underground. And Sans just... didnt know what to do. So he slept. He just lied down on his mattress and tried to choke back the tears that just came pouring out of his eye sockets. He didn't know what to do at all. Papyrus, the only thing in the whole,  _god damn_ world he cared about was gone. And he didnt come back.   
  
 This has never happened before... There was always a RESET in 12 hours after the kid left. Or less. Never more.   
  
 After he had no more tears to cry, he just laid there, a hole in his chest. Sans though about what he wanted to do... But he just wanted not to feel anything again... Like when he was drunk.   
  
 He got up and took a shortcut straight to Grillbys again. It was morning again. Huh. He was patetic.   
  
 Sans walked to the bar and sat down on the barstool. "hey, Grillbz, pass me down some of that ketchup, will ya?" It wasn't until he spoke, that he looked around properly. Everybody was looking at him. It must be the nose.   
  
 "heh, no worries, folks... i just... I just fell. nothing's wrong." in moments like these, he was really glad his face was fixated into a permanent grin, because he wasn't sure if he could hold his smile right now.   
  
 Grillby was looking at him, a bottle of ketchup in his hand, a sad look on his face. Oh. They all knew. It wasn't the nose bothering them, but his well being. Humorous.  
  
 "Sans... Are you... Are you alright? We know... Papyrus was -"  
  
 "don't talk about him." he said silently as he grabbed the bottle from Grillbys hands, blinking away.   
  
 ---------------------  
  
Flowey was also expecting a RESET to happen. When it didn't... Flowey got mad.   
  
\----------------------  
  
Waterfall. Humid air and the sound of water falling everywhere arounf him. The spiked bottle of ketchup still in his hand. Sans didnt care, that his other friends were worried about him. He just couldn't bring himself to care. The bottle was down in four swigs and Sans went down, to just sit on the ground and think about the kid.

\----------------------  
  
 _"Sans, Sans! Look! I drew you a picture of you and Mommy!"  
  
_ " _Nice, kiddo." he chuckled. "Let me put that on The Fridge for you." Sans said, as he carefully pinned Frisks drawing onto the fridge with a magnet._  


xxxxxxxx  
  
 _"Sans, oh there you are, sleepy head!" Toriel gently picked him up, thinking he was asleep.  
_

 _"Oh, dear. I will place you in our bed, you little donut." she smiled. For him. Because of him._  
  
\---------------------  
  
He missed her smiles, even if he couldn't remember them, not really.   
  
\---------------------  
  
It has been four days. Sans was standing in front of his and his brot-

His home. Standing and just thinking what should he do. The crack that formed overnight on his skull, starting in the part of his 'nose' that was missing, and ending deep in his right eye started getting bigger. Oh wow. He wondered how he would deal with that.  
  
\---------------------  
  
Flowey hated being alone, sad and angry. Not that he could feel the emotions, but he knew he would feel them, if he could.  
  
   
  
  



	4. Dust to dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i ever even wrote this. I run an undertale cringe blog, and this should be an entry. ALSO. Its super late. And i cant english. So im so sorry.

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed without a RESET. Sans just wanted it to end. To begin all over again. Everything was better than this.

\-------------

_"SANS! SAAAAANS! OH, HERE YOU ARE, LAZYBONES!" said Papyrus as he ducked into the fort that Sans and Frisk had built._

_"Sup bro."_

_"ITS ALMOST TIME FOR A BED TIME STORY SANS!"_

_Sans looked over at Frisk, sitting on a pillow. The kid covered their mouth, like a yawn and then smiled._

_"Okay you two. You will get your bedtime story."_

_Excited yelp escaped from Papyrus and he stood up to run upstairs to his room._

_"Lets go kiddo. Would wanna keep your uncle waiting, would you?"_

\------------

The crack cracked. Heh. Get it? It cracked? Papyrus would have growled. It seemed to get larger everytime he tried to think about the other RESETS. Grillby noticed it right when he first saw Sans after it formed. He took him in his flat, just behind the bar and tried his flame healing magic on it. Sans knew it wouldnt work, but hey, as long as it made Grillbz feel like he is helping...

In the end, he just put a bandage on it. That wouldnt help either, but at least it would keep his skull from splitting apart, right?

After the newest surge of memories he could even fit his middle finger in it. It also got bigger, going from his eye to the top of his skull. He really looked like the walking dead. 

Right now, Sans was just sitting at his favourite spot in the Waterfall, enjoying the quiet dripping of water, and an occasional crack coming from his skull as he tried to remember things that haven't happened.

\------------

_'Dad, other kids were mean to me today at school.' signed Frisk slowly, sitting on one of the benches on the side of the sidewalk._

_"Really? What happened?" Sans' shoulders were tense expecting a really bad answer. He sat next to the kiddo, offering them some monster candy._

_Frisk took the candy and popped it right into his mounth while pouting, thinking how to sign this._

_'They... They were making fun of me for my lunch...'_

_Sans was so surprised he almost choked on his small hard candy._

_"What? I think you will have to explain that, Frisk."_

_'Well i had P &J sandwiches today, but they were monster food, so i had like four of them, so i wouldnt be hungry.' Toriel always packed them extra, even if they had human food. 'A few kids noticed and started making fun of me for having such a huge lunch and they wouldnt listen when i tried telling them that its monster food and you need more to not be hungry, but they wouldnt listen and- and-'_

_"Wow, kid its okay. Do i need to talk to them?"_

_'Nooo. I... I offered them some. And... well they just ate my lunch. But they didnt mean it bad. They were two, and monster food just dissappears, so they ate them all. They were all sorry after, but...'_

_Sans chuckled. "So the point you are trying to make is i should treat you to a human lunch?"_

_Frisk nodded happily._

_\------------_

CRACK.

\------------

Flowey was bored. Really bored. Even the dust before him didnt give him any satisfaction what so ever.

\------------

Grillby has seen many monster injuries. From fatal ones, to just bruises. And he knew what was wrong with Sans. When a monster runs out of hope, the magic holding its body together starts to give up. And that was exactly happening to Sans. 

He huffed as he locked the bar for tonight.

Grillby sat in one of his booths and put his head in his hands. 

Sans wasnt going to make it, and he wasnt the only one. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore. All of them gone. Even the royal scientist went missing. The underground was, well, fucked. 

He looked at his hand, where one of his small flames gave up and fell on the table.

Sans wasnt the only one with not enough hope. 

\-----------

Another pile of dust and another and another. It didnt make flowey feel amused. Quite the opposite actually.

\-----------

_"Tori, pass me the pie please."_

_"The snail or the butterscotch one, Sans?"_

_"You know which onr I like."_

_"One snail coming up."_

_"Oh. Excuse me, but i think i need to *pie*."_

_'Dad, you dont pee.'_

_"SANS THAT WAS HORRIBLE."_

\----------

Crack.

\----------

When the towns folk crashed into Grillbys after many hours, they found just a pile of dust.

\----------

What now? That seemed to be the question echoing through the entire underground.

 

 

 


	5. Its the end

Flowey was surrounded by dust, bored. Not angry. Not sad. Just... bored. He looked around himself at the nice little houses surrounding him. Monsters living in them were either dust by losing all their hope, or by meeting Flowey. Nobody was alive in a little town called Snowdin, a small layer of dust covering the ground.

 

 

And Flowey was bored.

\------------------------------------

Sans walked around waterfall, or limped more like. His Hope had run out completely, yet he was still alive. When he looked in the water to see his reflection, he could  _litteraly_ look right through himself. Or, more specifically, right through his skull. The crack went around his skull, almost splitting his head apart, yet he was still alive. He had zero hope, yet he was still alive. All of his friends were dead, yet he was still alive.

He looked everywhere. There werent any monsters left anywhere,  **yet he was still  a l i v e.**

Guess he just went against nature in every possible way, huh? 

Oh, he was in hotland now. Not really friends with this place, but at least its not cold like in snowdin here. But the cold goes right throu-

The Core?

 

The Core. 

 

The CORE.

 

**The Core.**

 

 

His skull split once more as he tried to remember things,  **that didnt happen.**

\-----------------------------------------

_The shadows in the corner of the room wobbled slightly, as he kissed Toriel for the first time. It was really awkward, considering, he had not lips._

_"The next flower I should give you should be a tulip, so you can be a better kisser!" laughed Tori._

_////_

_The shadows wobbled as Frisk called them dad for the first time.  
////_

_The shadows **wobbled.**_

\-----------------------------------------

The shadows wobbled, as he walked into The Core. For a second he though he could see... _CRACK_

He walked around the mans, that didnt exist creation. It was a really beatiful piece of technology and magic blended together, but nobody really knew how it worked. Well, he had a guess. It took power from another plane of reality. It was a really difficult, not to mention dangerous concept... Dangerous... If this thing was ever to fail and explode, and if Sans' theories were correct then. There was a possibility of reality litteraly dying. That would be anice end to a shitty day, wouldnt it? Making The Core explode? Taking all humans and remaining monsters with him. But it also may not work. Well, maybe he should try anyways. 

"Hey, smiley douchebag!" 

Oh no, not this agai-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

again?

And the world faded to black.

\--------------------------------------------

He was laying in his bed in Snowdin, just woke up from another nightmare. Wowie, this one was really something. He carefuly got up from bed, not to wake his brother, and walked downstairs to get some water at least. What Papyrus didnt expect was Sans' already being there, crying happy tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy. its over, eh? im glad, it was so horrible. but i have a few other story ideas, that, hopefully, wouldnt be as fucking horrible as this one.


End file.
